A New Generation a New Prophercy
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Set after the events of the Epilogue. Al is on his way to his first year to Hogwarts, little does he know that he will be soon faced by prejustice, friendship, danger, adventures, familiars, rivalries, family, secrets and there is also a new prophecy...
1. Prologue

A/N: really I can't help it, the ideas bug me as long as I don't write them down…

Disclaimer: I'm not Rowling so I won't get paid for doing this…

P.S.: if you don't like some pairings then ignore them or don't read, if something confuses you some of my other fics for this category have the answers in them or just PM me and I will gladly answer…

I. Prologue

* * *

Albus Severus Potter followed his cousin nervously around the train in search for an empty compartment. Despise the assuring words of his father he was still nervous about getting in to Slytherin. Even if his father wouldn't mind, his mother was possessed by the soul of the worst every existing Slytherin, dragged down in to a dark Chamber to die, one of her brothers was murdered by a Slytherin just like her father, his grandparents were killed by one, James would kill him if he become a Slytherin and uncle Ron would surely disown him. No one knew that the second Potter child used his free time to solve the mysteries of they family. For this he often talked to the portraits of Mrs. Black who after some time come to terms with the new owners of the house and she seemed to be rather fond of Al and Lily, the little redhead even called her granny, and the portraits of Regulus Black and Phineas Nigellus, the others wouldn't answer him when he asked his questions.

Looking up he suddenly noticed that Rose was nowhere, but she was a minute ago in front of him.

"Just my luck I got lost." Al said sighing as he started looking for a free compartment.

After walking for a while he reached the last compartment which wasn't full.

"Sorry most of the other compartments are full, can I sit here?" Al asked politely, but as he looked up he nearly gasped as he noticed to one of the two children was the Malfoy boy who his uncle pointed out on the station. He was suddenly ripped out of his stupor by the unexpected answer.

"Sure." The blond said nervously.

"Thanks." Al said as he sat down.

"You are Harry Potter's son." The girl sitting opposite of the blond said, her gaze not leaving the tick book she was reading. Looking over Al could read the title _'Most Potent Potions'_.

"Yes, but I don't like to b e compared to my father, even if I look like him." He said feeling uneasy.

"Know what you mean. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy at your service." The blond said smiling as he held his hand out making Al relax a bit.

"Albus Severus Potter, but most people only call me Al, nice to met you." Al said as he took the others pale hand, but his smile suddenly fell when he saw that Scorpius was staring at him wide eyed, mouth hanging open and the girl looked also shocked at him, book laying forgotten on the floor. "Uhm…is something wrong?" he asked unsure.

"No, it is only that you know your second name…" Scorpius trailed of as he threw a quick glance at the black haired girl who picked her book up.

"I got my second name from Severus Snape who was Hogwarts Potions Master and later Headmaster." Al said confused.

"Yes, but he was also Slytherins Head of House and beside that…" Scorpius's gaze saddened suddenly "…he was my father's godfather and my grandfather's best friend…" he said.

"I didn't know that, my father only told me that he was the bravest man he ever knew." Al said as he suddenly felt the girl's piercing black eyes up on him again as if she would look in his soul to see if he tells the truth or not.

"That was nice of him to say." She answered finally as she held a pale hand out. "Devona Eileen Snape." She said and now it was Al who looked shocked, but accepted her hand.

"Uhm…" was the only thing he could say.

"Don't be surprised Severus Snape was really my father." Devona said.

"Devs is my grandfather's goddaughter so we know each other since many years." Scorpius explained happily.

"Wow that is great, my cousin Rose and I know each other since our birth, but I don't know where she is at the moment." Al said.

"I'm sure that you will met her soon after we arrive." Devona told him firmly.

"True." Al said nodding.

"So what do you think which House you will be in Al? My father says I will be probably in Slytherin or in Ravenclaw, but he thinks I'm more the later one." Scorpius said.

"Mom says that I will probably land in her old House Ravenclaw or be in Gryffindor considering that she was for a long time Head of House of Gryffindor or in Slytherin like my father, but considering that I see to remind others of him both in appearance and personality I vote for Slytherin as honoring to my father the true Heir of Slytherin and not that disgrace Tom." Devona said and Al was really stunned these two were not acting as Slytherin should after James's tellings and Scorpius was as shy as he Al himself.

"What about you Al?" Scorpius asked.

"Well I don't know all my family from both sides were all in Gryffindor, but I don't think that I'm brave enough and James my older brother teased me since I got my letter that I will be in Slytherin, first I was scarred about the whole thing, but after dad's talk and meting you two I don't mind if I get sorted in to Slytherin." Al said and the other two smiled at this.

After this the trio started talking about they likes and dislikes, free time, families the secrets they know about they families past, books, Quidditch, favorite subjects and other tings. Soon they noticed that they had many things in common or knew things about each other the other kept secret.

It was as if they would have already known each other since hundred of years…

As the sun begun to set and the Hogwarts Express slowly reached his destination stood Harry Potter in the Department of Mysteries, staring with blank eyes at the new prophecy which would decide the future of his youngest son and that of the whole world.

_To be continued… _


	2. Sorting chaos and a new prophecy

II. Sorting chaos and a new prophecy

* * *

"No, no…please this can't be…" Harry mumbled as he sat by his desk some minutes later, he was pale as a ghost.

"Harry please calm down." Hermione told her friend worriedly, hands on his shoulders.

"Potter you should listen to her and tell us what is wrong, Laura told us that you are here and rather freaked out I might ad." Draco said who had a discussion with Hermione when they were told to go to Harry.

Harry couldn't speak, no words were leaving his mouth so he pushed an old book over to Draco to read in himself then he feared he figured that much out that it also concerned him. Draco picked the book up confused and held it so that Hermione could also read it. After finishing the young woman gasped in shock and Draco let the book fall to the ground as he himself fell to his knees pale skin even paler then usual.

"Please no…" he whispered as the book lied in front of him open it's yellow page holding the foreboding words about the future;

"_After the Darkness passes there will be Dawn, but no true Light till the new Chosen One arrives who will bring true Light. He will be born from the Dark Lord's destroyer when Dawn breaks in after the longest night, he will bear the name of two so different, but so alike to each other. But he will not be alone on his way will he be followed and helped by two soul mates, who will never turn against him. One of them will be the child of ones who went through Hell in the Darkness and only lead to Dawn by a great sacrifice; he will fully lead them in to Light, the other will be born from the blood of a snake and the tears of a raven. The new Chosen One will face two paths a live in the Light, but if history repeats itself painfully and he chooses the path in to Darkness a new Dark Lord will rise. Blood will turn against blood and only the one bound by them by blood and destiny will be able to stop the misery around them…" _

* * *

Meanwhile in the same time were the children lead by Professor Longbottom in to the Great Hall. Devona was right Al had really found Rose on the station, but they got in to a fight after she rounded on him why he was talking to Malfoy one minute before he run up to her. Rose was currently walking beside Alice Longbottom and both were talking happily, Rose probably told her about the enchanted ceiling. Al sighed as he walked beside Scorpius and Devona.

"Don't worry Al, she will come to terms with it." Devona said while walking beside the two boys calmly, she was particularly raised here in the castle so it was not new to her.

"Sorry Al, it was my fault that you got in to a fight with your cousin." Scorpius said guiltily.

"What? No it was not your fault Scorps, Rose needs to accept that you and Devona are my friends now." Al said as he grabbed the blonde's pale hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thanks." Scorpius said smiling.

Meanwhile by the Gryffindor table James Potter was telling his friends about his summer.

"…and then we…What is it Anthony?" James asked his friend Anthony Finnegan.

"Well uhm…don't know how to put it James erm…your little brother is at the moment…uhm…holding hands with Malfoy." He finally said.

"That is nice so as I was saying we….wait a minute what is Al doing!" James asked as he scanned the crowd and sure found his brother holding hands with the Malfoy brat.

"Oh, so Al has met my cousin Scorpius?" Teddy Lupin asked amused. Since the end of the war come his grandmother and his younger sister together again and so he also often spent time by the Malfoys and he liked it there and his cousin was just as shy as Al was, but James was at the moment scribbling something on a big white paper and held it up with a determined face, making everyone stare at him oddly.

"Uhm…Al is that redhead your cousin or your idiotic older brother, I myself would say the later." Devona said suddenly and both boys turned in the direction she was looking at and Al blushed in embracement.

"My brother James Sirius…" he groaned as he let his head drop, not even wanting to look at his brother who was holding up a rather embarrassing banner;

"**_Albus S. Potter just what the heck do you think you are doing?! Let immediately go of Malfoy's hand…NOW!!" _**

After everyone was inside Professor Neville placed the Sorting Hat on the stool.

_It happened once a millennium ago_

_our blood was danger for us all, _

_it happened then that four friends united, _

_deciding that there was a place needed_

_a holly Sanctuary._

_Hogwarts was born through they hands, _

_They friendship united them, _

_But one mistake lead to chaos, breaking them. _

_Now after so many years the old feud still stays, _

_But in the greatest darkness the hearts united, _

_So don 't judge. _

_But now it is enough of the talk, _

_Come here and let me see what lies hidden in your heart. _

_If you are brave and have courage my Master's _

_House Gryffindor is your place. _

_If you are hardworking and loyal till the end sweet Helga's _

_House Hufflepuff is where you find true and kind friends. _

_If you are intelligent and ready to learn the secrets around you,_

_Your House is Ravenclaw. _

_But if you are cunning and truly want to prove your power,_

_Slytherin will help gain your true power…_

After the Hat finished singing Neville started calling the names. The sorting went eventless, after everyone got over the shock that Willow Dolohov was placed in to Ravenclaw and to Neville's happiness his daughter become a Gryddindor, till Neville suddenly stopped.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." He spat bitterly and Scorpius walked up to the stool uneasily. After sitting down Neville placed the Hat on his head in a way as if he wouldn't want to be near the boy.

_Hmm…a Malfoy, but you are quiet different from the others jut like the cousin of your grandmother Sirius Black. Now child would you consider going the path as he went? _

"I don't want to be mean to the Slytherins or be so idiotic." Scorpius thought.

_Hahahaha…don't worry child I didn't mean that, but would you go to the same House? You have loyalty till the end to the ones dear to you that is a present from your grandfather, oh you are intelligent and courage is also there so what do you say? _

"I accept."

_Well then it is decided your path shall be…_GRYFFINDOR!

As the Hat shouted the while Great Hall went deathly silent, Neville even looked about to faint.

"WHAT! THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE!" James shouted angrily from the Gryffindor table while Teddy winked to his cousin who made his way to the Gryffindor table.

Neville needed a five moments to get to terms again and continued reading the names as he reached Al's name he smiled warmly, but Al didn't return the smile because he didn't like how the usually kind man acted around his new friend.

_Hmm…an other Potter and just like the Malfoy boy so different from the others in your family. You are brave, intelligent and oh so loyal now I know your father was lead by prejusctive back then, but you are open and so…_

"Please wait, I know that you mean it good, but could you please place me in to Gryffindor. I don't want my brother hurting Scorpius." Al thought pleading he knew his brother would never accept Scorpius in Gryffindor and Teddy couldn't be always there to protect him.

_Hmmm…you are a truly loyal friend, but what should I await from the descendant of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, I will grant you your wish child…_GRYFFINDOR!

At that the while Gryffindor table cheered loudly as Al run up to them, but James looked suddenly angered as his little brother ignored the seat made for him on his side and instead sat down beside the Malfoy boy hugging him happily. The sorting continued and suddenly Neville stumbled and he looked rather pale while the Headmistress smiled warmly, she knew perfectly which name was about to come and she was sure it would be more shocking than that of the Malfoy and Potter boys.

"Ugh…Snape Devona." He read and the Hall went deathly silent again as a young girl walked up to the stool.

Neville was shock frozen as he was suddenly looking in those dark eyes which still haunted his nightmares, he knew that it was childish, but his biggest fear was still his now DEATH Potions Master. After a five minutes he placed the Hat on the girl's head and only after a half minute it shouted SLYTHERIN!

The whole Slytherin table broke out in loud cheers and both Al and Scorpius clapped for they friend when suddenly…

"WHAT!" every head turned to the head-table where the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall jumped up from her seat, shock written over her face as her daughter was not sorted in to her old House Ravenclaw or in Gryffindor because of her being Head of House for many years and the bravery of her father, but she become a snake, she would later argue about this with both the Hat and Severus. After she slumped back in to her chair she threw an angry glance at Bellona who winked at her smiling.

Rose was sorted in to Ravenclaw followed later by Darien Zabini.

* * *

Later after the feast went everyone in they dorminities to receive the term opening talk from the Heads of Houses and then they got in to bed.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully expect two boys.

"Al, thanks that you choose to be in Gryffindor for me." Scorpius said quietly as he faced the black haired boy.

"You are welcome, I know how my brother can get and so I can at least protect you." He answered and the other smiled.

"You are a great friend, thanks Al sleep well." And with that he closed his eyes.

"Night Scorp…" Al whispered before falling asleep himself, tomorrow there would be a rather interesting day.

And while everyone fell asleep burned in the Headmistress office the air from the hard three way fight between the Headmistress, the Sorting Hat and the portrait of a certain former Headmaster while the portrait of Albus Dumbledore choose the time to visit the portrait of a good friend of his.

_To be continued…_


End file.
